


Mistletoe

by ReluctantMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heated Kissing, Holiday Traditions, Keldabe Kiss, Multi, Readers gender is never specified, but more kisses await as well, gender neutral reader, just lots of kisses going to happen in this one, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: The Mandalorian and you end up sharing some sweet kisses under the mistletoe!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The Mandalorian entered the Razor Crest the same he did after any other job—sore all over and possessing a tired riddled mind. If he didn’t have a bounty in hand he would usually head straight to bed, briefly checking in on you and the child, before flopping onto the cot without a care in the Galaxy.

This time was different though, as when he stepped into the hull he was met with an unfamiliar sight. A strange plant life hung from the ceiling in the center of the hull, its white berries and lush leaves glittering in the dim evening light. He had instantly paused when he had first spotted it, his head tilting in wonder before he moved towards the new item currently occupying his home.

Din had never seen something like it before, and he felt himself become confused the more he stood underneath it. Right away he figured it had to be one of those Holiday traditions or decorations that you had been obsessing with lately. Though he knew of Life Day, he personally never celebrated it himself. He had never bothered to learn of any traditions associated with the Holiday in question. He figured he wouldn’t need to as he was always too busy providing for the covert and hunting down bounties. Holidays just didn’t seem to fit in his schedule, so he tended to ignore them all together. Well, that was until you and the child came along. 

“Welcome back Din!”

The Mandalorian had jumped at hearing your cheery voice, his cheeks turning red from being caught off guard. He had looked over his shoulder at you, shifting uneasily as he felt himself feeling a sudden wave of nervousness. He had eventually pointed up at the bundle hanging above the two of you now, clearing his throat as to ask his silent question.

At first he had watched as your face morphed with confusion, before seeing it light up again when you had glanced up at the hanging plant life. Even sooner a smile had begun pulling at your lips, your eyes filling with a mischief gleam.

“Oh would you look at that…” You had said, a flirtatious tone finding itself embedded into your words, “Looks like we’re caught under the mistletoe!”

“Mistletoe?”

“Yes mistletoe!” You had replied, a small laugh leaving you at his apparent confusion, “Don’t tell me you don’t even know what mistletoe is?”

“Is it one of those Life Day things you’ve been going on about lately?” He asked, motioning to the other Life Day decorations you had put up around the ship earlier that week.

A giggle had left you at his question, your grin widening, “It is! I decided to put it up after finding it while shopping earlier!” 

“Are we supposed to do something with it? Or...” He trailed off, his eyes narrowing under the helmet as he took in your overjoyed expression, with suspicion nipping at his thoughts.

You had nodded at his question, your grin widening, “Yup! When two people pass underneath the mistletoe together they’re supposed to share a kiss!”

An instant flush of heat had warmed his skin again at your words, his heart thundering as he found himself glancing down towards your lips. “K-Kiss?”

Din had never kissed another living soul before in his life, the helmet he wore making it quite a difficult task. Over the years, he had often found himself wondering what it would feel like to kiss someone else, but he figured he wasn’t missing out on too much. But then you had come into his life, and he had soon found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss you specifically. Although, he never thought he would ever get the chance to.

His gaze was practically glued to your lips now, as he became lost in his thoughts. He wondered how they would feel against his own, the temptation to have a quick taste edging at his mind the more he looked. They appeared to be soft and plush, like they would mold with his almost too perfectly. He’d give anything to be able to kiss you probably if he could, but the beskar shielding his features was a heavy reminder of the creed he had sworn so long ago.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” You had said, breaking the silence that had fallen between you two, and taking one of his hands in yours to fiddle with his fingers. “I wouldn’t force you to do anything you were uncomfortable with—you know that.”

“No it's not that.” He had replied almost too quickly for his liking, “I would love to kiss you, it's just that…”

Din had motioned awkwardly at the helmet as he trailed off again, biting the inside of his cheek as he found himself trying to look away from your piercing gaze. A sudden wave of guilt had washed over him, his heart aching as he gripped your hands in his. Truthfully, he always felt like he was holding you back when it came to these sort of things. He didn’t like having to deny you the closeness that many other couples got to share, but unfortunately, his way of life didn’t always allow such things.

Din’s worries had instantly ceased though at hearing the small chuckle that had sounded from you, “You don’t need to take the helmet off for me to kiss you.”

The Mandalorian had looked at you in even more confusion, not understanding what exactly you were trying to hint at. He got his answer fairly quickly though, as before he could begin to question you, he had watched as your hands grabbed the cheeks of his helmet. At your touch he had found himself frozen in shock, not prepared to be grabbed by you so suddenly and so smoothly.

The Mandalorian had almost found himself panicking, unsure of what you were doing or planning. His unease had melted away soon though, as he watched you press a kiss right over where his lips rested beneath the metal layers. He had felt himself blush more from your gesture. His lips now twitching with want as a burning need of desire began settling in his gut. The breath he was holding only releasing again when you had pulled back to look at him with that enchanting smile of yours.

“We can just kiss like that or…”

Trailing off quietly, you had pressed your foreheads together, the beskar sending a cold shiver down your spine as you did, “...We can kiss like this.”

The two of you had stood together like that for a long time, the world around you both seeming to slow the more he had relaxed into the Kedible kiss. He in return had wrapped his own arms around you, embracing you in his arms and holding you closely. A comfortable silence had fallen over the room during the exchange, your shallow breaths and beating hearts being the only sound which filled the small space.

Eventually you had pulled back slightly, remaining wrapped in his arms still, as a smile played on your lips. He had felt his gaze dancing across your features, his muddled mind unsure of where to focus on in the moment. His desperate yearning for your affections causing another flame of desire to roll through his body—rattling his heart and soul.

“See? I just kissed you twice without any issues.” You had said, a teasing undertone laced in each syllable you spoke, “No helmet removal required.”

Din’s grip on your hands had tightened as he looked over your bright features. A blush settling itself high on his cheeks, making his skin completely flushed and warm to the touch. His heart felt like it would explode any minute from all the emotions he was currently feeling. It’s rapid beating being the only thing keeping him leveled as he tried to piece together his thoughts again.

“Cyar'ika…” 

A sudden clatter from another area in the ship had sounded, cutting off Din’s words and grabbing both of your attention. Looking back at one another you had pulled away from his arms completely, giving a fond squeeze to his hands as you did and smiling warmly at him.

“I’ll go see what that little womp-rat is up to,” You had hummed before placing a final kiss on his metal cheek, “I’m sure you’re tired from work today, so go take a nap before it's time to eat, ok?”

With those last few words, you had left the Mandalorian standing alone in the hull, descending up the ladder to go check on the child. As he watched you leave, his tongue flicked out across his bottom lip, the need to kiss you itching at the front of his mind and overtaking his thoughts. He had glanced at the mistletoe still hanging above him, a smile now finding itself spreading across his lips at the sight of it.

Din couldn’t wait until the two of you would find yourselves under the mistletoe again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian and you share some more kisses under the mistletoe—but this time with a twist.

A few days had passed since your fateful mistletoe kisses with Din, and ever since you had noticed an odd shift in your Mandalorian lover. He had begun to act strange around you—hiding things and moving about the ship in secretive steps. He almost seemed to be creating a plan, like he was trying to arrange something to happen between the two of you. Whatever it was, you really hoped it happened soon. As you didn’t know how much longer you could deal with a Mandalorian sneaking around the ship at twist and turn.

“Cyar’ika.”

A gasp had left you at the sound of Din’s voice, surprised from his sudden appearance and bringing you back from your thoughts. Before you could question him though, he had grabbed your shoulders firmly, shuffling with you across the hull to its center. Keeping your gaze locked with his own the entire time that he had guided you over. Only stopping when he seemed to have you where he wanted you both to be. 

“Din... What’s going on?” You had finally managed to question him, your shock beginning to dwindle down, but still ever present as you raised your brows.

The man before you had hummed, motioning his head up at the mistletoe which hung above you both again. The sight of the bundle had made you blink in surprise. A flush of heat igniting in your core and flowing throughout your body with the knowledge of what it entailed in mind. Looking back to the man standing before you, a smile had spread across your lips. Allowing for a small giggle to leave you at the realization of what he wanted.

“Oh I see…” You had said, hooking your fingers into his belt and pulling him closer towards you, as a teasing tone had found itself embedded into your words, “You know you don’t need the mistletoe to kiss me right?”

“So you’re ok with me kissing you whenever? Lucky me.” He had teased back, titling his head to the side in mock wonder, a mischievous glint held in his eyes, even while they remained blocked from view by the visor.

Din must have been in a good mood. He rarely teased you, and flirting was definitely not his specialty by any means. He enjoyed it for sure, but it was something that usually only happened when he felt up to it. He was a man of a few words after all. Which didn’t bother you in the slightest, as it had a way of making these moments more special between the two of you.

A laugh had left you at his question, and you slid your hands up his chestplate to rest over his shoulders, “Of course Din… I love kissing you.”

After your flirtatious confession, you had continued moving your hands up to his helmet’s chin—ready to press a kiss over the metal shield separating his lips from yours. He had stopped you in your place though, soon shaking his head as he held your hands firmly away from him. Your brows had furrowed at his actions, and this time it was you tilting your head, as you stared at the man you adored with bewilderment. Concern now blossoming in your mind as you found yourself confused by his behaviour once more.

“Not like that.” He had said softly, the kindness in his voice reassuring you and helping to ease away some of your concerns. “Not this time.”

Din had then trailed his hands up your sides to your face, allowing for his thumb to brush over your cheek. He had admired your worried features for a moment, and you found yourself at a loss for words while trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to get at. His unspoken desires falling short, as you felt unsure of where he was taking this, not wanting to ever overstep his boundaries.

Though the glinting of metal at the top of his head had suddenly caught your eye. A quick glance to his forehead bringing you away from your musings and pulling yourself from your confused trance. Soon you were once again shifting your hands to rest on his broad shoulders. This time finding yourself leaning towards him in an attempt to press your forehead with his own. Now assuming it was a keldabe kiss he was after—something you knew that he adored—as it was the only logical answer your mind could form in the moment. 

Din had only pulled you back again though, holding firmly in place just as he had done earlier. His visor still fixed on you, as a frown found itself to settle on your cheeks. His fingers had twitched at the sight of it, as some shyness had begun to poke at his thoughts. He almost seemed to be second guessing himself, an air of doubt floating from to you in a worrying fashion.

“Din?” You had whispered while bringing a hand up to cup his helmet’s cheek, “Is there something wrong?”

The Mandalorian had shook his head at your question, though he still didn’t speak about what was currently on his mind. Instead, his one gloved hand came up to your face, allowing for a single finger to trail along the bottom of your lips. The gesture leaving you in a trance once more, only to be broken all too soon, as he had pulled away to move himself to stand behind your stiffened form.

Before you could even think to turn and face him again though, he had pressed tightly to your back, allowing for his strong arms to wrap around your waist. The sharp edges of his armor had now dug into your skin from his closeness, though you didn’t seem to mind the feeling in the slightest. Soon he had held a long piece of fabric out front of you both for you to see—your heart shuttering with a passionate ache at the sight of it.

A blindfold.

You had realized while staring at the material in his hands, the words swarming inside you in mere wisps and spiraling waves. Confusion now edging at the corners of your mind again, but this time with a feeling of curiosity finding itself lingering within.

“Can I put this on you?”

Your mouth had dried from his question, another heat pulsing from within you as his words had begun to settle in your thoughts. Though a firm yes and small nod had left you soon after. A new impulsive need roaming through your body, as you waited for him to steal away your sight and continue on with his grand scheme.

Darkness had instantly consumed your vision as the heavy fabric found itself being tied over your eyes. The Mandalorian’s movements slow, but steady, as he adjusted the blindfold so it felt nice and snug against your skin. His hands falling down from the knot to your shoulders again to squeeze them softly in a gesture of fondness.

“Can you see anything?” He had asked in a hushed voice, almost like he was afraid that him speaking would shatter you to pieces. Maybe it would—it was definitely on the table with how much of a crumbling mess your thoughts and feelings had suddenly become. Anything seemed possible by this point.

“No.”

“Good.” He had said simply, letting out the shaky breath he had been holding in, “It looks perfect on you...”

Din had stepped away from you, making a chill flow through you from his missing warmth. His last words having left your thoughts in a fuzzy heap, as your body felt like it was on fire the longer you stood under his intense gaze. You had no idea what he had planned for you, but whatever it was had already wrecked you to your very core, and barely managed to question him in your feverish state.

“Din what’s going on exactly?”

An audible click had been your only reply at first, its sound echoing against the walls of the hull you two stood in. His gloved hands had cupped your cheeks gently soon after, pulling you closer so that he could brush his nose against your own. A feeling that was foreign to both you and him.

A breath had caught in your throat at feeling his bare skin against yours, another wave of heat washing over your body as your heart fluttered in shock. It wasn’t the first time you had felt his skin against yours, but never had you felt him in this way.

The helmet had always remained in place, his features hidden from both your sight and touch. Although now, even as his face still remained concealed from your wandering eyes, you could finally feel what had been covered by that metal mask this entire time. His nose, his lips, his scars, and more—all of them revealed beneath a simple brush of your finger tips.

The Mandalorian had paused your exploration all too quickly though. As his lips had ghosted over yours tentatively, shyly testing the waters before wanting to fully dive into them. It was a silent question from him. His own way of asking for your permission before he stole what he wanted so hopelessly from you—waiting for your agreement before allowing himself the kiss he so desperately craved from your lips.

“Yes Din...”

The Mandalorian had pressed his mouth to your own almost on instinct at hearing his name leave you so sweetly. The sudden action of it cutting off any thoughts you may have had, as he sealed your lips together in a fierce kiss. Instantly it felt as if your breath had been engulfed, your lungs burning the more your lips had molded and danced together. His one hand now moving to cup the back of your head, deepening the kiss farther and pulling you flushed against his body.

The kiss hadn’t been graceful by any means—it lacked focus and at times felt messy—but even these things didn’t stop it from being the best kiss you had ever shared with another person.

You had soon lost track of where he began and where you ended, the two of shaping together like lovers finding one another after a fierce storm. His grip on you felt unyielding as you melted into his arms. Letting your hands grasp at his undershirt to pull him closer, even though there wasn’t any space left between you to be filled.

The kiss didn’t seem like it would ever end, and in all fairness you didn’t think you wanted it to. Nothing in the Galaxy could ever feel this good, and you would happily kiss this man that you loved more than anything forever. Though the lack of air between you two would eventually cause for the Mandalorian to pull back and separate his lips from yours. His breath now fanning over your heated skin as he tried to compose himself and bring himself back from the delicious high he was still experiencing.

“So that’s what it's like.” He had whispered soon after, a hint of desire in his tone as he spoke, “I liked it.”

“Me too...Wait.” You had paused mid thought, “Din was that your first kiss?”

He had hummed in response, nuzzling his nose against yours again as he spoke, “Yes it was cyar'ika.”

The Mandalorian’s confession had caused your heart to thunder louder in your chest. A feeling of happiness bubbling inside and leaving your mind in a muddled pool of emotions. The love you felt for him overflowing and sending you into a state of pure bliss.

“I’m honoured.” You had whispered finally, your lips ghosting over his with each word, “Would you like to add a second kiss to that new collection of yours?”

A laugh had bubbled from his throat at your words. The sound of it causing another wave of heat to ache deep within you, making your heart flutter higher than it ever had before. His own lips had soon ghosted over yours again, the feeling of them sending a tingling sensation to roll down your spine. He was a bit more bold this time, but still shy, as he tried figuring out how he wanted to steal himself another kiss from your lips.

It didn’t take long for him to decide though, as soon he had captured your lips into another searing kiss. This time molding his own more roughly against them—kissing you like he was starved—almost like the first one hadn’t even occurred minutes before. It was desperate and almost needy, devouring you to the point where you didn’t care if he never pulled away again. His lips holding onto yours as if he was afraid he’d never get to taste them again. Although, both of you knew deep in your hearts, that it would be far from the last kiss you’d ever share together.

No. There would be many more kisses to come in the near future.

The lack of air had begun to become an issue once more though, and sooner than what both you had liked, the Mandalorian had pulled away again. Both your breaths caressing the other person’s skin as you tried to regulate your breathing enough to allow for one of you to speak.

“For someone who claims to not have kissed anyone before, you’re pretty good at it.” You had finally mumbled—managing to unevenly trace a finger along his bottom lip—as a smile found itself onto your cheeks again. “Though they could probably use some more improvements still.”

A breathy laugh had left him again thanks to your teasing, an unseen blush settling high on his burning cheeks as he looked at you through long lashes. His lips now hovering closer to yours again as his next words washed over you in a warm blanket of desire.

“Well I guess we better get practicing then.”


End file.
